1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fabrication of honeycomb structures and, in particular, the process of applying a coating to a honeycomb core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerospace structures must meet stringent requirements for strength while also having low weight. One design approach that is utilized in structures such as aircraft wings is a composite assembly having a honeycomb core with rigid skins bonded to both faces of the core. This composite structure makes maximal utilization of the strength properties of the skin material while utilizing a lightweight interior material with adequate strength to meet the service requirements.
A typical step in the fabrication of a composite structure with a honeycomb core is to apply a coating to the walls of the cells of the honeycomb core. A common problem is that the applied coating accumulates disproportionately at the cell entrances and exits, i.e. the openings of the cells at the two faces of the honeycomb core. In some cases, the coating blocks the opening of the cell.
Current methods of unblocking the openings of the honeycomb core cells are to manually strike each opening with a brush to remove the excess coating. This is a slow process and leaves the operator susceptible to repetitive stress injuries.